Rio: Vida
by Gulugoba
Summary: Unos segundos pueden valer mas que una vida entera...


**Hola!**

**Esta pequeña redacción con el título ambiguo de "Vida" lo tenía hecho desde hace unos días, y lo escribí simplemente porque me llego la idea en cierto momento, es mi primer One-Shot y sé que es bastante corto, pero aprovecho para subirlo porque pase una experiencia no muy agradable relacionada con mi salud y… no sé, me dieron ganas de subirlo xD.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida.<strong>

"¡Blu! ¡AYUDAME! ¡BLU! ¡BLUUUUUUU!"

Perla se deslizo por la compuerta del avión, aferrándose a la seguridad con su ala derecha, la cual era la única que podía mover sin sentir un tortuoso dolor, pero no fue suficiente, Perla abandono el avión, cayendo hacia el mar junto con jaulas y otros desperdicios.

Aleteaba violentamente, en un intento patético de alzar vuelo, el dolor de su ala era casi insoportable, pero era opacado por la presente realidad de morir impactando contra el agua, Perla no podía parar de gritar por el terror, sus ojos lagrimeaban de igual forma por el dolor de su ala y por el terrible miedo, miedo a morir, a no saber que tanto podría sufrir, o incluso que podría haber al otro lado, miedo a no volver a ver a nadie, a estar sola, sola de nuevo…

Blu había corrido lo más rápido que pudo y más, pero no logro si quiera rozar una pluma de su secreta amada, que estaba dirigiéndose al destino final.

Estaba parado en el borde de la compuerta del avión, aferrándose para no sucumbir ante la inercia y el viento, mirando como Perla gritaba de terror y caía cada vez más rápido, se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil, tan inútil como un ave que no vuela, el corazón se le destruía por cada milisegundo que divisaba los aterrados ojos de su ave amada a la cada vez más lejana distancia.

La simple idea de perderla lo destrozaba, ahora que había conocido el amor ¿Cómo viviría sin él? Toda su vida le parecía la estupidez más grande del mundo, todos sus logros, ahora eran solo recuerdos de un ave tonta, que ahora sufre por perder lo más importante en su vida.

El avión iba a estrellarse, tenía posibilidades de salvarse, si se escondía en alguna caja seguro aguantaba el impacto, y saldría relativamente ileso, pero nunca se sacaría de la cabeza a esa ave, que lo hizo darse cuenta que hay algo más que su chocolate caliente de todos los días, esa ave de la que se enamoró desde el primer momento, esa ave que deseaba siempre tener al lado.

Entonces Blu se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella, ya no, Perla cada vez estaba más cerca del final, y cuando eso pasara la vida de Blu también terminaría, lo invadió un miedo terrible, a pasar el resto de su vida sin Perla, eso lo aterraba, el miedo que le tenía a volar no era nada en comparación.

Blu, en ese momento supo lo que quería hacer, Perla estaba aterrada, el también, ya no tenía nada más porque vivir más que ella, se prometió a si mismo que le daría todo, absolutamente todo, y prefería totalmente darle su vida a desperdiciarla sin ella…

Tomo aire, fijo la mirada en Perla que casi se perdía con el azul del mar, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer…

Tal vez no sabía volar, pero era experto cayendo, estiro su cuerpo, retrajo sus alas y apunto con el pico haciéndose lo más aerodinámico posible, queriendo alcanzar a su amada, descendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Perla ya no podía gritar, su llanto se veía opacado por el peculiar sonido del aire deslizándose a su alrededor, sabía que no había nada más que hacer, la agonía que sentía por su ala poco le importaba, trataba de ignorarla, sus pensamientos se resumían, en que sabía que el cielo de Rio de Janeiro seria lo último que vería…

Pero no fue así, diviso una mancha de un azul obscuro que resaltaba en lo claro del cielo, era Blu, lo supo inmediatamente, estaba impactada, sin ninguna idea de porque se dirigía hacia ella, el primer pensamiento que aterrizo en su mente es que también se habría caído, pero Blu no era tonto, se habría protegido, será que… ¿lo hizo a propósito? No podía ser, nadie quiere a un ave tan odiosa como ella, era todo lo que pensaba, pensaba en lo tanto que deseaba, una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para poder estar con Blu, demostrarle lo tanto que lo necesita, aunque no fuera un sentimiento mutuo, era lo que ella más deseaba, más que ser libre, más que cualquier deseo burdo de un ave salvaje.

Y llego el momento, en el que ambas aves se estrellaron en el aire, Blu abrazo a Perla lo más fuerte que pudo.

Perla sintió mucho dolor al recibir el golpe, pero este rápidamente se opacó por la inquietante sorpresa de quien lo abrazaba, de los ojos ámbar que la miraban con tanto miedo como cariño, No sabía porque Blu la había abrazado, en lugar de seguir de largo hacia su mismo destino, la misma pregunta de antes la acoso, ¿lo hizo apropósito? ¿Está conmigo porque quiere?

"¡BLU! ¿¡Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué haces?!" -grito ella con una voz inmensamente quebrada y unos ojos tan lagrimosos y tristes que se podía ver su alma aterrada-

Ya estaban a medio camino de su final, apenas unos segundos habían pasado…

"¡no podía dejarte ir!" -exclamo el, mirándola mientras también se le quebraba la voz, y aunque también comenzaba a llorar, sus ojos estaban brillantes y alegres, de poder acompañar a su amada en el tramo final-

La mirada de Blu le resolvió todas las preguntas de Perla, supo que él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, sabía perfectamente que pudo haberse salvado, pero prefirió regalarle su vida, terminarla a su lado, ella supo que no era otro macho interesado, que no quería solo un vacile, Blu la amaba más que a nada, más que a su vida, esos metros antes de la letal caída, eran la última oportunidad que tanto anheló, se dio cuenta de que Blu era el amor de su vida, ese amor comenzó su vida, vida que terminaría en segundos, y aun así, valdría mas la pena que el resto de su existencia.

"Blu… morirás…" -le dijo Perla con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero a la vez llena de felicidad, por el hermoso regalo de su macho amado-

"No podía ser de otra manera… porque… estamos encadenados, ¿recuerdas?" -dijo el mientras la voz cada vez se le quebraba más, pero sonreía, sonreía porque lo último que vería serían los bellos ojos celeste de la hembra de su vida-

El miedo de Perla se fue, no le importaba que hubiera después, porque lo tenía a él, no le importaba morir, porque el, la acompañaría, no le importaba quedarse sola, porque sabía que el siempre estaría para ella.

Perla movió su cuello rápidamente, para robarle un beso a Blu, él supo que le correspondía el amor tan grande que sentía por ella, que nunca lo dejaría solo, siempre lo amaría a pesar de todo, que ahora era suya y el de ella, que no se separarían por nada.

Los pensamientos de Blu, se apagaron por la muestra de amor de Perla, ese beso de encanto que lo hizo escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, que el solo definiría como "amor" nada les importaba, no sentían miedo, Perla no sentía dolor, en lugar de caer, se sentían flotando en la nada, nada existía más que ellos, estaban en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno, tenían un mar de sensaciones, pero sus cuerpos no sentían nada, solo el amor, el ritmo de su corazón que tanto mencionaba Rafael presumiendo que mágicamente haría volar a Blu…

Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas, lo inevitable sucedió, ambas aves chocaron contra al agua, deteniéndolos inmediatamente, separándolos y forzándolos a romper su unión, Blu se resistió y aferro al cuerpo de su amada.

Estaban hundiéndose, Blu sentía un dolor inimaginable, cada vez le costaba más mantener a Perla entre sus alas, perdía movilidad, pues entre la inmensidad de heridas internas y huesos quebrantados, el dolor punzante y perpetuo de su columna le indicaba que esta se había destrozado junto con la mayoría de su cuerpo que lentamente dejaba de funcionar…

Este dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía al ver a Perla, viendo las estelas de sangre que salían de su pico y fosas nasales, se mezclaban con el agua tornándola rojiza alrededor de su cabeza, ella había muerto ya, tal vez su frágil, pero hermoso y delgado cuello fue una de las cosas que se destrozó al impacto, a pesar del inmenso sufrimiento de Blu, se alegraba de que no hubiera sufrido, de que ahora ya no sentiría nada más…

Blu a penas y seguía consiente, rápidamente sufrió la falta de oxígeno, además de la insoportable agonía de sus heridas, comenzó a sentir el terror natural de morir ahogado.

El cuerpo de Blu lo obligo a abrir el pico buscando oxígeno, sus pulmones se llenaron de agua, agua salada y fría, que recorría sus sentidos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la vida se escurría por su cuerpo, pero estaba feliz, porque lo último que vería, era el rostro de su ave amada…

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo, sé que he pisado el terreno de la tragedia antes, pero en cierta forma esto también es un experimento para mí.<strong>

**Por favor, si dan una opinión sean lo más objetivos posibles, y recuerden que son personajes solamente.**

**Gracias, hasta la próxima y por favor dejen review!**


End file.
